Mass Effect: Reunion of the Universes
by Raven3010
Summary: After the TEC was forced out of their Universe, they have to start again in a complete different one. Will the uplifiting of the Humans in these Universe cause some major problems? Nah I suck a summeries, read it to get a picture of it. Disclaimer: I do not own any content of Mass Effect or Sins of a Solar Empire, just my own OCs.
1. Restart under a new sky

**Chapter one: New Home**

16.09.2685 TEC Calendar

The Advent began negotiations with the Vasari. To form an alliance against the TEC, which was holding strong agains both fronts.

18.09.2685

An alliance between the Advent and the Vasari is set. The Vasari just want to continue their exodus, to flee from the unknown threat which haunts them and the Advent just want revenge for the exile the TEC send them in.

24.10.2685

The TEC fleet is pushed more and more back through their colonies, not holding against the flood of Vasari and Advent ships. High Com, knowing that they can't hold, started there own project „Exodus". Using an old wormhole and an ancient alien devise, they try to establish an space/time rift to flee and rebuild in an save area. The research should take two months so the fleet should hold the last Colonies. In the meanwhile the Exodus fleet is build.

24.12.2685 40 Minutes before exodus

Admiral Archer - CIC of Exodus 1

,A true view to behold' he thought, as he watched the launch of the nearly 400 ships of the exodus fleets. Each fleet consist of 100 ships with an Titan as their flagship. Because of the reunion of the Loyalist and the Rebells, both types of titans were in use.

„Tac Com to Exodus fleet. Passage open and ready. Take your positions and prepare for jump. Tac Com over."

Archer sight ,Now there is no turning back'

„Understood Tac Com we are heading in position. Exodus one out."

„Exodus two also understood, we are moving. Exodus two out."

„Exodus three PNR in 20 minutes. God I will miss this place. Exodus three out."

„Exodus four, we won't forget you guys, see you in heaven again."

Archer watched as the four fleets where lining up to fly through the rupture. Then I tiny flash caught his view.  
,What?. Not now please.'  
But it was true and he knew it. Several seconds later a massive Alliance fleet flooded the sector and started pushing towards the planet.

„Tac Com to exodus. Hurry up we will hold them at bay until you are through."

Archer watched as the alliance ships where overwhelming the defenses and destroyed one of the twin fortress.

„Exodus three here. The defense won't stand a chance against these fleet."

One of the Ragnarov Titans and his escorts pulled out of the formation

„Exodus three what are you doing."

Archer shouted in his Com.

„Buying us time."

„No. Exodus three, get back in formation immediately."

„Father go get in the new world. Let me buy us the time we need. Never forget my sacrifice ."

With this his Son cut the connection. Archer could only watch helpless as the Titan and several Battleships flew towards the incoming fleet. Slowly but steadily they drew nearer and than were swallowed completely.

„Sir an incoming transmission from exodus three. They are sending on all frequencies."

„Patch them trough. Lay it on the ship wide com system."

„This is Exodus 3 to all allied ships, good luck in the new world. We would really like to follow you but we have an other destination. Don't blame yourself for this. Everyone chooses his own way. So live on and build a future heaven for us under an other sky, don't grief and let this slow yourself, but either don't forget us.  
And to the Alliance, we will never give up, even if we have to sacrifice ourself. Have fun in Hell!"

After the last sentence the Reactor of the Titan went critical and swallowed the Alliance ships around it in an small super nova.  
Archer couldn't see the last sacrifice of his Son, because his ship already went through the hole, but the last freighter which went through the rift had pictures and Video feeds of the Explosion which swallowed nearly the whole gravity well and made it impossible for the Alliance to follow.

* * *

Observatory  
Earth  
Peru  
04.02.2140 Earth Calendar

Everything was in place. The orbital telescope, the ground crews, the TV teams and finally the Infinity. A Huge space shuttle and the newest of its kind. It should carry the equipment to harvest Helium 3 on the moon and to be a kind of freighter between and the digging sites on the Moon.  
Tyler stood in the mighty command center. Under him where rows upon rows of station, scientist ran between this stations taking notes or watching them closely. Above them on the walls of the room, where giant screens which all showed the Infinity.

„90 seconds until launch."

said the metallic like voice that owner was the first AI which would overwatch the traffic between earth and its next colonies.

„Understood. Ok guys, its not the point of no return. We can still abort the start. Keep watching your monitors. If something is happening. Report it immediately."

„Sir, Orbital telescope 3 has detected something."  
,OK, That was quick.' was the thought of tyler as he turned to the scientist.

„Do you have a picture?"

The guy nodded.

„Good then put it on the main screen."

Now the Infinity was replaced with the picture of the space surrounding Earth. But you could not see so much if it, because a hugh ship bulk nearlytook the entire view. Then it went black.

,What the ...' This was the thought you could see in everybody's face.  
,The first contact. A dream every scientist dreams, but when it comes to this, they are all not ready.'Then his eyes wandered to the countdown on the wall and he slapped himself, by the numbers he saw.

„Abort the start of the Infinity."

Everybody stares at him, if they had not heard what he had said, but then everybody broke free of his stance and the chaos begun. Like a pack of ants they ran around shouting orders, shutting down the launch processes and drove the arms back at the shuttle.  
On the screens Taylor could see, as the faces of the people filled with disbelief.  
,They had not seen them, they don't know, nobody knows about the ship in the Orbit. Or were it ships?'

„Carlsen give me the other telescopes they should be trained on the area were OT 3 was."

„Ok."

Was the short reply of one of the scientist before him.

„Done."

„Put it on the screen."

The still black screen changed again into the space around Earth, but this time they were no giant bulk. There were hundreds of ships in various sizes. Hovering in the near of the planet, just moving slightly.

„Professor Taylor. One of the ships is broadcasting a message, on all frequencies."

Suddenly every screen in the Operation Center showed the face of on man in uniform. Slight gray hair on the sides of his head. The rest hidden under a cap with strange emblem. A red star with two red wings on its sides, under the star where two odd shaped twigs, which looked like Olive branches, also red. Then the man begun to speak.

„Citizens of the planet Earth. I am Admiral Tomas Archer. Commander of this fleet. We come in peace and want to get in peaceful negotiations with you. If you also want, then meet us at this coordinates, in two days at the exact time. We will waiting for you."

* * *

Two days Later, Nevada desert.

Both parties meet peacefully forming a relationship. The TEC offers to share their technology with the Nations on earth, if they would all unite under the banner of the Trade Order. The politician refused, but promised to held votes in their Nations, so that the Citizens could also have a vote in this.

* * *

12.03.2140

The vote is over and the majority of the Citizens of the world disapproved the one nation earth and to make matters worse the oil starts to run out completely.  
Riots of unhappy citizens lined the street and nearly all nations declared martial law over.  
In a desperate attempt to stop the outbreaking anarchy, the world leaders turned to the Admirals of the TEC Fleet still in Orbit above earth.

* * *

24.03.2140

The TEC Leadership offered again their technology, if earth would put itself under the Trade Order.  
The leader of the UN where first suspicious about the same offer, but the riots began to rumor in the cities of the world and the decision was quick  
After the UN was transformed in the Trade Order, the Leaders of the former Exodus fleet jumped in and started to lift humanity to the space.  
Those who did not approved the take over of the TO where quickly silenced by the TEC forces and brought to submission of the TO.  
The new fusion technology made the Oil no more necessary for the economy. Modern alloys and high tech equipment was quickly produced, to get rid of the old, primitive tech.  
The former third world countries gained the most advantage, through the terraforming technology of the TO and were formed into the corn chamber of the world.

* * *

15.04.2145

The first orbital structures where began to form as the brought with metal and crystal was put into use.  
The Credit replaced the last other currency of the world and is now used worldwide.  
New Academies where build and recruits wanted to fly the new ships which would be build in a few months, in the new orbital shipyards.

* * *

12.06.2145

After finishing the first orbital structures (A trade center and two small wharfs for scouting and constructing ships). The Automated systems take just a few hours to build a scout ship and just two days for a heavy Cruiser.

* * *

14.06.145

Ships sprayed out into the sol system. Colony ships with survivors or just a few adventurer from earth, started to colonies the moons, planets and some asteroids. The asteroid belt between mars and Jupiter quickly busted with activity as more and more Metal and Krystal rich Asteroids were found. Soon the Asteroid belt was full with mines, Refineries and fright ports.

* * *

18.06.2148

An old data core was found on mars. Immediately nearly every scientist in Sol, tried to get one of the research places on Mars.  
Also an Arcova found an old space station in orbit around Pluto. It is no active and seems not to be made of the same Material as the data core, so it is put aside.

* * *

13.04.2151

Due to the ship boom and the now nearly 200 colonies, spreading through the surrounding systems of sol, pirate activity increased dramatically. Basis of the Pirates raids are often colonized planets, so the TEC fleet can't bomb them to dust. The TEC needed new ground forces to get rid of the plague the pirates symbolize. A universe wide contest to develop new ground forces and Aircraft started and every weapons producer tried to be the first one with the new concepts.

* * *

15.04.2152

The contest ended with the result of new ground forces and Aircraft .(Descriptions in the Codex at the end of the chapter) Also a new ship class has been established. The Darrow invasion cruiser. A 2,4 km long Capital ship that has over 20 Hangars for over 50 Aircrafts and 50 Drop ships . 10 drop bays and space for 60 Vehicles and 3800 Soldiers.

* * *

09.06.2153

After five years of constant research, the mass effect technology was understood and ready to be deployed on every ship. After an other year every ship in Sol is equipped with an mass effect FTL drive and element zero cores which reduces the traveling time in Phase space to nearly 50% of the former time. Also the ships where not bound anymore to the phase lanes, since the element zero seems to stabiles the phase space around the ships.

* * *

06.11.2154

A new law against the pirates, says that every colony needs a PDF of at least 4000 soldiers and 80 Vehicles. Because of this, the payment for Soldiers shoot sky high and the recruitment centers were flooded with workless and underpaid people. Also many Teenagers are joining the PDFs or the mechanized infantry stationed on the fleet.

* * *

13.03.2155

With the new knowledge about FTL and the „Proteans" which build the beacon on Mars, the scientist put their attention to the strange station in orbit above Pluto. The scans revealed nothing at first, but then a modified Arcova flew to close and a lightning emerged from the station to the Arcova. Then the ship vanished, just to show up near the station a few minutes later.  
The instruments of the Modified Arcova revealed that it jumped nearly 1000 of lightyears to a different system. More test revealed a network of gates in the whole galaxy. After these gates were proven safe,the next colonization wave started.  
The second colonization wave was not so strong as the first one, but 5 new colonize were found in nearly two weeks after the opening of the gate. The biggest of them is Shanxi, with a population of 1.6 Billion people. Most of them in the capitol ,"Heavens Gate".

23.06.2157 First Contact

Prof. Grayson looked through the reinforced windows of the 3.2 km long Dunov battlecruiser, which was reshaped into a science vessel. Large sensor arrays and scanner systems, replaced most of the weapons which could smash cruisers and frigates to pieces. But now just a few laser batteries and auto-cannon arrays remained. The antimatter core which powers the special abilities of the Dunov was currently inactive but could be reactivated in seconds  
Before them laid the second portal they would reawake. Large construction drones atemped to free the Portal from the Ice, that was covering the large ring construction in the middle. He looked down at the data pad he held.

„ Just four more and we can travel to this Citadel, the protean data core was talking about."

he mumbled to himself. Still staring on the information he didn't recognized that the portal was activating. Just as the large Ice shell shattered into million pieces which hit a few of the civil vessels around the gate.  
Grayson first thought that one of the drones accidentally activated it, but the thought was short lived.  
Twelve unidentified ships where floating near the relay, hovering beneath it. Than a transmission on all frequencies disturbed the silence on the bridge of the Dunov.

„_This is Captain Atlas of the Turian Patrol fleet five. You broke several Citadel laws and you will be punished for this_."

After the transmission, Grays could just watch, as these ships were spreading out and began to destroy the Civil vessels. Behind him the original captain of the„Explorer" took over.

„Helmsman bring us in front of the Civil ships, we must protect them. Weapons officer power to all remaining weapons and fire free, also power up the Antimatter core. We need the shied restore ability and the EMPs. Com-officer tell high com whats happening here. They should warn the other colonies in this sector and ready a defense fleet."

* * *

Turian patrol fleet  
30 minutes before shots were fired.

Captain Atlas was bored. He yawned overlooking again his bridge crew working. Everything went flawless.'There is never something interesting on those missions. Just some idiots who tried again to open a relay. Nothing interesting, but mission is mission.'

„How long until we hit the relay?"

he ask his Nav-officer.

„ 30 seconds, Sir."

came the response.

„Good."

,Nothing wrong, still boring.'

„Sir, there is something wrong."

He turned to the sensor Officer.

„What is it? Something with the ship?"  
„No, with the relay, it is closed. Strange, the navigational databanks says that it should be open and pointing in an other direction."

Atlas was slowly awaking of his slumber, which caused the boringness of the mission.

„What do you mean with closed? I thought an open relay could nothing close again."

The sensor Off. was now looking right at him

„ I thought this too, Sir, but the sensors are not lying. I also asked the other ships to confirm the scans. Still there are no emissions or energy readings from this relay."

Atlas stared down on the holo display before him.

„Hmm, Ok fly near it we are activating it again."

„But Sir is activating a closed relay not against Citadel law?"

The captain narrowed his eyes on the com officer who said that.

„ Its just outlawed to open relays which were never activated. Now, Pilot, bring us through."

„ Right away, Sir."

came a deep voice from his Pilot over the intercom. Several seconds later the rings of the relay were spinning again and the small Patrol fleet flew through.  
When they were through Atlas immediately recognized they were not alone. At least 20 vessels were in this sector. Most of them rater small, just 200-400 meters. But there was a massive ship, measuring from the bow to the stern at least over 3 km. 1.5 km longer than his Dreadnought. His eyes narrowed. Another broken law.

"Broadcast a transmission on all frequencies ,This is Captain Atlas of the Turian Patrol fleet five. You broke several Citadel laws and you will be punished for this'."

He waited a few seconds before he continued.

"Open fire on everything in this sector. They broke two vital citadel laws today and the spirits will dam me if I let them get away with it."

His crew cheered and began to blast away the small vessels, until the behemoth of a vessel was opening fire with red bolts, tearing through one of his frigates.'DEWs? They must be a bid advanced at least, they will make a good client race.'

„Concentrated fire on their Capital ship. Try to disable it I want this DEWs."

„Captain what is with the smaller vessels? They are getting away."

Atlas shoot a glare at his XO.

„Forget about them, if we get this Direct energy weapons, the Turians will be the major power in the citadel space."

„Sir another one of our frigates was hit. Their Kinetic barriers are down and the superstructure is barely holding together."

Atlas focused again on the Battle.

„ Tell them to get out and back trough the relay, they should inform the hierarchy that we have engaged a possible aggressive species."

„ Yes sir. They are pulling out now."

Bright of the Explorer

„ Sir shields at 30%. Their cannons can rely sting us in the ass. At least the one of their Heavy Cruiser."

„ Whats with our Shied restore Ability?"

The crewman looked down on his station.

„We have not enough Antimatter sir, Last EMP on these frigate took nearly all what was left."

„ Dam, status of the civil vessels?"

„10 destroyed, the rest is moving out. Jump point in 20 seconds."

Grayson who remained on the bridge looked sidewards out of the other bridge starboard window. What he saw shook him in his core. The last thing he could yell was

„ INCOMING!"

Than a mass accelerated projectile smashed into the bridge. Bypassing the weakened shields and taking it out effectively.

Turian Dreadnought  
Bridge

Atlas saw silently as more and more slugs were tearing the ship apart. One struck the antimatter core, which blew the ship apart. Atlas let out a small growl and turned to his weapon officer

„I said cripple not blow to bits!"

If faceplates could pale the officer would now be white as snow.

„ I..I don't know what happened sir. It seems that they had an other kind of reactor, which nobody could see. Because of the huge explosion i would say antimatter, Sir."

Atlas just scowled at this excuse before he turned to his sensor O.

„Where did the other Vessels head?"

„ To a garden World nearby."

Atlas began to rub one of his mandibles,as he thought over the situation. Than,

„Hold position until further instructions and inform the hierarchy about it."

His XO approached him

„Shouldn't we pursue them?"

„ With no invasion troops? No, we stay here until the hierarchy will send reinforcements. Than we can go and fetch us a new client race."

His XO backed of and went back to his station.

* * *

[Accessing: TEC database...]  
[Access granted ...]  
[Welcome General ********* ID: 70-311D-AF377-0]  
[Let me bring you up to date with the new developments]

**TEC vehicles**

Since the TEC would rather bomb a planet into submission, it became necessary to deploy ground forces, to smoke out all the Pirates hiding on colonized planets.  
Since that the TEC had no more experience with ground wars, they rely on the former earth forces and Units.

**Leopard III**

Its design is similar to the current Leopard 2 A7 tank, but thanks to the provided tech of the TEC, it packs more of a punch and has shields to protect against kinetic and energy weapons. His normal 120 mm cannon was upgraded into an 140 mm magnetic accelerator cannon, which can now punch trough 10 cm reinforced steel or 6 cm cruiser class armor. Its ablative armor on the sides was taken away and instead it fields 2 anti missile laser arrays. Also was the MG 3 upgraded into an remote controlled two barreled 30 mm anti Air and infantry cannon. The whole tank weights over 75 tons and needs a crew of 4 persons. One commander, one driver, one loader and one gunner. Its deployed by an Titan Drop ship.

**Tunguska AA system**

Since the Tunguska was a hybrid of AA canon and SAM launcher, it was perfect for the roll of a mobile AA system. Equipped with new 40mm canons and a fire rate of 2400 rounds per minute it can unleash an endless stream of anti aircraft fire in an radius of nearly 3 km around it. Its new „SA-19-GRISON" fire and forget missiles, which targets the nearest enemy plain, can even hit a target in an 12 km distance which made it even deadlier to not just gunships, but also fighters. Its weakness lies in its defenselessness against ground forces, since its not equipped with an shield. Its engine is just fast enough to keep up with the other vehicles. The AA system is using the same transport as the tank. On every third tank comes one Tunguska.

**MALKA and Smersh Artillery**

The new artillery devision of the TEC has just undergone some minor improvements. It is still slow and vulnerable to everything short of an Assault rifle. But if it is in firing position it is a major threat to any building or enemy column in an 130 km (Smersh) or 74km (MALKA) radius.  
The rocket artillery Smersh is still equipped with its 300 mm rockets, but now they are guided. If a scout or  
Sargent gives the Smersh crew a target, the missiles from these carriers will hit it with great accuracy. If more than one target is marked, for example by a recon helicopter each missile can be set on one target, this means one Smersh alone can take down 24 unarmored targets in one salvo.  
The MALKA mobile Artillery is the complete opposite of it. With its high fire rate of 10 shoots per minute and its high spread radius it can effectively hold down large armies and get them isolate it in one place. Its three different types of grenades makes it highly adaptable to certain situations.  
The first one are normal HE grenades, leveling buildings in one shoot and having a medium splash damage, the second ones are self forming sub ammunition grenades, which explodes 100 meter above the target and spray everything with HE bomblets, devastating a wide aria. The last grenade is still a prototype, which was given out for field study. It is an EMP grenade, which explodes 10 meters above ground and can disable electronics within a 100 meter radius.  
Since artillery is very costly and just effective when its stationed in one place, there are just a few artillery regiments in the whole TEC. Artillery is also fielded with the assault Drop ship.

**Mechanized Infantry**

The Mechanized Infantry is build out of regiments of the former states and recruits from the colonies. They are equipped with „Harrier" Assault rifles,firing 600 5,56mm magnetic accelerated rounds per minute. The bullets are normal armor pricing rounds. Each clip holds 40 rounds and each soldier carries at least ten clips.  
The second weapon is variable. It can be an Anti Vehicle weapon, like the „Helix" rocket launcher or the XM-25 grenade launcher or an additional anti infantry weapons like the „Onager" shotgun. The sidearm is for every soldier the same, a Five-Seven pistol with four spare clips. The gear consists of two HE grenades, two stun grenades, night vision googles, MREs, a combat knife made of carbon and a first aid kit. Medics have instead of the stun grenades and the first aid kit, a full medical equipment for field aid with them. There are two sorts of orbital two ground transports for the Infantry. Either they can set down with an normal „Osprey" transport or an Rhino drop APC.

**Raven task force**

The Raven task forces is made from the former special forces of earth (Delta Force, Spetznaz, GIGN, SAS,...) and are often used when shit hits the fan. Deployed by special equipped „Osprey" transports they are the first to go in and the last to pull out.  
They are fielding better equipment, stronger body armor and the first generation of the tactical energy rifles (TER for short), which fires a tinier version of the Khole class beam weapon. The snipers of this task force are fielding the Barrette cal 70, which can puncture easily through the shield and armor of an APC.

**Rhino drop APC**

The Rhino drop APC is an development of Rheinmetal, a german weapons producer. Like its name says it is build to be dropped by the invasion carriers as a kind of first wave. It is equipped with an cal 50 machine gun turret and an coaxial rocket launcher for anti tank missiles. Its six Wheels can reach a maximum speed of 180 km/h on streets and 140 in uneven terrain. But the real pice of technology lies in its slowing truster which should slow the tank down before it impacts in the ground. Its also equipped with large dampers to compensate the impact. During to the weight of the truster and the dampers its armor is just light and the shields need ten seconds to recharge after the landing. One Rhino can house six Soldiers with full equipment.

**TEC Air force**

Since the fighters and bomber of the former TEC fleet were not suited for atmospheric combat, the military searched for another form of air support. They found it in the units of the 20 century earth. A few of the redesigned units are listed here.  
[Notice: All aircraft can either start from Airstrips or Invasion Carriers.]

**Mil-Mi-28A2 (Broadsword) **

The old sturdy design of the Mil-Mi-28 [HAVOC] was the only thing the new Gunship of the TECAF could keep, the rest was upgraded or completely changed. The old Klimov TV3-117VMA engines were upgraded with ion thrusters, which can speed the Helicopter up to 430 km/h. Due to the newer engine and the increased maximum start weight, it can field now a heavier armor,a shield generator, more weapons and an 30mm, nose mounted, three barreled, gatling gun, which can spit out 2300 uranium depleted rounds per minute.[A smaller version of the „Warthog" Gatling] It fields four pods with 32 unguided Hydra missiles and two packs with 8 „Bullhound" Anti tank missiles each.

**Air supremacy fighter „Eclipse"**

Based on the design of the Lockheed Martin F-22 „Raptor", the „Eclipse" is the main workhorse of the TECAF. It fields up to 24 Air to Air missiles and 20 mm close combat gatling gun. It is equipped with an medium sized shield and can reach a top speed of over mach 4, using TEC made fusion engines and larger damper to compensate the g-forces.  
They kept the stealth capabilities of the old F-22 design, but didn't upgrade it further.

**B1A2 „Spearhead"**

The Spearhead is the main level bomber of the TECAF. It is a larger version of the B1 „Lancer" and can field nearly 70.000 kg of bombs or long range tactical missiles in its bomb bays or under its wings. It is equipped with shields, stronger engines and ECM anti missile pods. Its wings are still moveable and the Spearhead also fields an fighter worthy afterburner, that can accelerate the Bomber to mach 3.8 for nearly 1 minute. Because of its size it can just be field in small numbers. 15 per carrier which split up in teams of three. Each team needs has an escort of at least 6 „Eclipse" Fighters. (three for long range and three for shot range interception).

**„Osprey" infantry Carrier**

The design and weapons stayed the same, the only things that were changed are the size  
and the engines. It is also equipped with an shield generator and can field up to 60 Soldiers. The Drop Osprey is not space capable. To transfer Personal from ship to ship the TEC use small support ships, which are Trade ships without the cargo bay.

**„Titan" Vehicle carrier**

Smaller version of the trade ship that is used to field the TEC ground forces. It can hold 20 vehicles and additional 100 soldiers. It has no weapons and is vulnerable to any fighter and AA battery. Each Darrow Carries 3 of the attached to the outer hull, were they can be launched quickly, but are also vulnerable to enemy anti ship fire. TO defend against other fighters it has a few point defense Lasers and a medium class shield generator.

**„Darrow" class Invasion Carriers**

This 2.4 km long flying Bridgeheads, are the new addition to the TEC Navy, to field the new vehicles and aircrafts. It can house up to 50 Ospreys, 15 B1A2s, 40 „Eclipse", 20 „Broadswords".The fighters, Drop ships and Gunships are launched and landed in 20 Hangars located on both sides of the vessel. The Bomber start from three start and landing paths on top of the vessel, because they are to big for the catapults which are used for the fighters.

[Thank you for using the TEC R&D database]

This is the brand new fan fiction i am writing now and I hope you liked the first chapter. This Story was inspired by an other fan fiction (All The Stars In The Sky by PhoenixfromtheFlame) which I think was not continued. Also I have to say this Fan fic will not replace ( The second Chance). R&R please and alert me to any mistakes I may hace made. See you in the next chapter.


	2. Hard Contact

to ank: Yeah I know I quite rushed the story there a bit, but I did't really know how to start. This hole fic is based on a dream I had, after I played Sins and Mass Effect. Fueled by the „All the Stars in the Sky"(by Phoenix) story. So if you want to talk to me, how I could improve the story, create an account and PM me. I will listen.

To everybody: If you have any Ideas, Tell me them. I will consider them.

Now without any other delay, not counting this one, Chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Hard Contact**

**Havens Gate HQ**  
**19.04.2139**  
**10 Minutes until Turian arrive**

General Williams looked over the defense positions, entrenchments and AA positions all around the City. Since the distress call from the explorer has arrived, everything was set to full alert. The orbital defense station were brought online, even when it was not much. the four Gauss-defense would just delay the enemy before he would deploy ground forces or worse, bombard the planet. He turned to his adjutant Michael.  
„Is the trading hub evacuated?"  
Michael looked on his data pad. Than he replied „Yes sir the last trade ship is heading towards the inner Colonies."  
„Status of the defenses?"  
„The trenches are dug, AA Tanks and Artillery are in position and SAM batteries on the roofs of the skyscraper are loaded and ready. The Tanks of the 3th devision are 5 minutes out of the City. The air-force has send its gunships they are 20 minutes out, bombers and fighters are prepared for immediate takeoff." Williams looked down on the holographic table again.  
„This is good. Whats the status of the Evac ships."  
„Evac shuttles are prepared and ready. They will wait until the enemy is engaged and than sneak around the planet and get to a save jump distance."  
„ Sir satellites have detected inbound hostile" Williams nodded and looked again on the holo table, which showed now Shanxi and 75 red dots closing in on the defense.  
„So it has begun."

**Pride of Palavan**  
**Bridge**

Atlas looked at the garden world and more closely, on the defense platforms before him.  
The 75 ships he had now under his command, waited patiently on his command. 5 Dreadnoughts, 30 Cruisers and 40 frigates. An impressive view.  
„Any reaction on our arrival?"  
„Nothing sir, no ships in orbit or hiding elsewhere." Gave his XO back.  
„Close in on this platforms and blast them out of the sky. I want Desolas to ready his landing troops. Drop point in 20. minutes"  
„Yes sir!"  
The fleet began moving again. Blue engines igniting the darkness, nothing happened so far until, the strange platforms opened fire. Sending slug per slug in the closest Turian frigate. Knocking it of course and disabling it further. Than came the Turian answer. Over 130 mass accelerated slugs crashed in the platforms, wiping away the shields and tearing through the hull. The last platform could fire a some sort of beam at one of the frigates before it was result was devastating. It ripped away the front platting of the frigate, exposing nearly the full ship to the vacuum „What by the Spirits, was that?!"  
„ We don't know sir, some kind of high concentrated particles , but the sensors can't show what its made of."  
„We will care about this problem later, send the transports to the biggest City, take some prisoners. I want answers."

**Havens Gate HQ**  
**24 Minutes after space engagement**

„Sir we have enemy drop-ships closing in on the City!"  
Williams moved away from his console where he was chatting, with his Wife and one of his four granddaughters Ashley, which are currently on earth and back to the holo table. The small delay they caused with the gauss platforms, had been taken to good use, because the Tanks where already in the City and the gunships where stationed near the main HQ for rapid deployment.  
„Is everything set up to welcome them?"  
„Sir AA teams are in position and awaiting your command."  
„Good tell them to fire just when they are 2 km away from the City."  
„Yes Sir!"  
„Prepare some teams with Rhinos to check the crash-sides afterwards"  
„Do you really thing they will jump at this trap?"  
The General smiled like a predator that has his prey cornered.  
„They already have."

**Turian Drop-ship **  
**4 km until target**

Saren was bored, as he leaned over to his friend and specter Nihlus.  
„Why do you thing, the hierarchy would send two of his best specters to pacify a small race?"  
Nihlus which was checking his sniper rifle just shrugged and replied,  
„I heard they have some interesting technology and we should recover it. Hows your brother, he is leading this invasion or?"  
„He is fine, with him at the planing tables and us at the front, we can't lose against these upstarts."  
Saren glanced at the other 6 Turians in the shuttle, all of them checking there weapons, armor or Omni tools. He sighed and stood up. „I will take a look how their cities look like, before we steamroll them." With that he went to the cockpit where the both pilots where busy preparing the landing.  
„How far till drop zone?"  
„Nearly 2 clicks Sir. Still no Anti Air fire or ground units seen."  
,Hmm what is this? Was this not be supposed to be the Capitol?'  
On the horizon he could see the tall skyscrapers and the outskirts of the cities. He zoomed a bit with his visor to get a better view, as he suddenly recognized some movement on one of the tinier buildings, two figures were pulling at something, that looked like some sort off net.  
,Odd maybe some sort of weather protection?' Than he realized what was under it. An array of missiles was uncovered and lined up with the incoming ships.  
Before he could say something, alarms began to blare in the cockpit, red light begun to flash and one of the Pilots screamed „Missile alert! Where did they come from?" Over the com where the screams of other Pilots as tracer fire lit the sky. „This was a Trap, they now we would..." He could see the AA fire tearing through Drop ships and Soldiers alike, Hundreds of drop ships in the first line dropped like pyjaks in a bullet-storm. The shuttle moved rapidly to one side to evade the incoming missiles and ground fire. For a split second Saren cold see one of the AA batteries. Ugly blocky things that spew out line of tracer fire and white streaks of rockets in mass. Than he heard explosions outside and metal clinging on the hull „Spirits the barriers are down, we have been hit, engine two is burning, shutting off!" Than an other alarm began to blare „Incoming missile on three o clock, deploying flares!" The hole shuttle jerked to the left and shrouded from the impact. The world outside of the cockpit window began to spin rapidly.  
„Brace for Impact!" One of the Pilots before the shuttle crashed in the ground sending Saren on a flight which send him into something with a sick „crack", than the world faded to blackness

**Havens Gate HQ**

The whole HQ began to cheer as over 230 drop ships of the first wave were twisted and smoking wreaks on the ground. The rest of the transports landed farer away, in the fields surrounding the outskirts. The general and his staff still stared on the holo table, checking the troop strength the Aliens were deploying. Calculating the losses of the first wave, the enemy could still send over 2000 soldiers at his position.  
,time to bring in some heavy firepower.'  
„Are the artillery positions ready?"  
„Red Sky to HQ, all MALKAS in position and ready to blast the enemy."  
„Long-shot here, Smersh in position, we just need the targets."  
Williams turned to one of his staff members.  
„Reynolds, do we have some special forces in the near of the enemy landing zone?"  
Reynolds, an good build, 40 year old major turned his head to some data pads to his left. „Black team is currently stationed on "Havens Gate" AFB could be ready in 10 minutes. The sky is clear so they would be at there targets in at least 30 minutes."  
„How is the status of the crash sites?"  
„ Team Alpha and Bravo are still underway, team Charlie has found no survivors and is moving on, team delta is currently engaging some survivors."  
„Good tell them try and disable them. If the resistance is too high they can blast them away and move on."  
He leaned back a bit.' Is getting better than i thought,but we need this reinforcement fleet.'  
„How long till reinforcements arrive?"  
„12 hours at the best." Gave one of the corporals back.  
,12 hours to hold out, maybe we can pull this off.'

**Main Turian base**  
**14 km away from the City**  
**Lazaret**

Saren eyes snapped open, all around him, everything was pure white and his eyes had a hard time readjusting to the bright light. Slowly the sense was coming back in his body, and a throbbing pain was starting in his right shoulder and arm. looking downwards and fearing the worst, he lifted the sheets, but his arm was still attached, just wrapped in bandages and stabilized by a splint. Suddenly he saw movement on the other side of the bed. „Your arm was just broken, the body of the pilot damped you impact on the cockpit window. A recon team found you and Nihlus and brought you here." Saren finally could turn his head to stare in the stern eyes how his brother. General Desolas Atreus. „How high are the casualties?"  
„over 856 Soldiers of the first wave are dead, 442 wounded, 30 of them will die in a few hours regardless the medical attention. The wounded, including you and Nihlus will be shipped to a cruiser, that will bring you back into citadel space. I am sorry for this brother, but against my objections, our leaders left Atlas in the position of a commander. If only I could have planned this landing, it would had been different. I will see you on the Citadel, when this is over."  
Saren lowered his head in defeat, unable to speak, but before his brother could leave the room he said the last words he would ever say to his brother, „Make them pay for every Turian that died today!" Desolas turned around for one last time „ I will brother, I will."

10 minutes later, Saren and the other wounded were brought to a waiting Drop ship.  
Saren looked back at the City that cost the life of the many Turians. He could not know that a silent countdown reached zero, he could not feel the shaking of the ground as the 12 MALKAs spit there HE grenades into the sky and he could not hear the deafening roar of over 288 long range missiles climbed into the sky. But what he could see, he would soon not forget. The sky was white from the smoke of the rockets, like a bridge of clouds they ascend into the sky and fell back to the earth. The following seconds were branded in his mind as the explosions blossomed in the base like flowers in the spring. Filling the air with metal shades which cut everything down that was in there way. HE Grenades leveled buildings, while the Missiles destroyed APC and landed shuttles.  
The bombardment continued for 40 seconds, then silence dominated the base.  
Smoke rose from the shattered remains of the former Turian beachhead. Just a few walls outlined the plays where 1600 Turians died a quick death.  
Later there will be a memorial to all the fallen soldiers, which death resulted through the eagerness of one Turian Captain.

**CIC Turian dreadnought**  
**Pride of Palavan**  
**5 minutes after Bombardment**

Atlas was furious. Not that over 800 Turians died by the landing. These upstarts had also heavy weapons stationed in their Capital and where willing to use them.  
Now it was enough. His grip tightened around armrest of his command chair.  
„Prepare a orbital bombardment." Atlas growled.  
„Bur, sir! Bombarding a Garden World is against the main Laws of the council. We..."  
„Remove this Officer from his post, because he disobeyed the orders of his Commander!" Atlas nearly shouted through the whole CIC. Immediately the bridge guard took the poor Turian and carried him out of the CIC. Atlas looked after him, his gaze rested on the man he dammed to a death sentence by the military court. Than his eyes searched for his next victim and rested on one of the lesser officers in the CIC.  
„Lieutenant Vakarian. You are field promoted to main weapons officer, during this mission. Now take your seat and target the main City. Primary targets are any moving vehicles in the near of the Artillery positions. Send the coordinates to the other ships. I want a full Bombardment in 5 Minutes. Helmsman bring us in position."  
„Sir, yes Sir." Ferris Vakarian took his seat and began to type away some commands, until he said, „Coordinates set,weapons hot and ready to fire."  
„Good, lets see how they handle themselves if they are the ones at the receiving end."  
„Sir I have here something on the sensors seems like ships are trying to get away from the planet by using it as a shield." Atlas looked at his sensor officer in disbelief, than he smirked. ,This day gets better and better.'  
„Send three frigates and a few interceptors in the direction of the ships. Try to force them to land, but if they do not comply they can destroy them right away."  
„Sir, orders send and the task force is breaking away."  
Atlas was mentally proud at himself. ,I can not only place the deaths of all this soldiers on the head of this general Desolas, but I can also gain the honor of conquering this race on my own. This day is getting better and better.'

**Heavens Gate HQ**  
**2 Minutes until Bombardment**

Williams nearly counted even the centimeters the enemy ships flew to there calculated bombardment positions. His eyes darted between the time indicator for the bombardment and the distance between the Artillery and the outskirts. They are not gone make it. They are just to slow.' He grab his com: „This is Williams to Red Sky and Long shot. leave your vehicles and move of the streets. There should be a bunker nearby. Do you comply?"  
„ We heard you General. Leaving Vehicles now."  
,Good one problem less.'  
He tuned to a 2nd Lieutenant. „Is every other group out of Heavens Gate?"  
„ Yes Sir they are. Gunships and tanks are hiding in the surrounding fields and forest and..."  
„ General PSYDAR detected phase activity in the near. Over 100 contacts, the whole third fleet. What ever made them fly faster is over my knowledge."  
Then an other voice joined the com chatter.  
„This is fleet Admiral Kastanie Drescher from the TDN „Ultius" to all remaining defense forces, you did a good job and now lets take back this system."

**TDN Ultius**  
**Rangnanrov Titan**  
**Main bridge**

The bridge bustled with activity as ships of the third fleet where bringing themselves in firing position. The brass has routed the whole 1st fleet consisting of 111 ships to defend Shanxi from every incoming threat. 20 Corvettes, 40 frigates, 30 Cruiser class ships with 10 Carriers, 15 Capital ships, 5 invasion Cruisers and her flagship. ,They would label it overkill, if they could see what we are going against.' She thought. ,5 Heavy Cruisers, 30 frigates and 35 corvettes. What a small fleet, no you can't say a fleet, I would say task force.' She let out a small chuckle before her face became stern again.  
„ Weapons, target those heavy cruisers. Snipe them." Her command was repelled with a chorus of „Yes, Mam."  
A rumble went through the ship as the anti-matter generator pumped its content through pipelines in the main cannon. Forming a ball of superheated plasma with an anti-matter core, that could tear through every known armor.  
Than through a small explosion the ball shoot forward, accelerated further, by magnetic rails, to a quarter of light speed. The shoot just needed seconds to cross the distance between the two ships and hit the kinetic barriers, tearing them away like wet paper, before it ripped through the Turian dreadnought. Cleaving it in half and exploded at the front of one of the frigates behind it, taking it out effectively.  
„Sir scans of the snipe show that the enemy armor is below frigate class. Every shoot from the main or the secondary cannons will have the same effect."  
Drescher smiled like a predator at this comment: „Good tell the other Capital ships to open fire. Tell the Jevelis and the Marza to prepare a missile salvo and target the frigates. Prepare our own missile batteries and target the corvettes. On my command, three, two, one, fire!"  
Hundreds of missiles launched at once, soaring through the space like hunters. The Guardian defense systems tried to target all the incoming missiles, but failed miserably as the VI systems crashed by the try to target them all at once.  
The smaller ships stood no chance against the incoming barrage. The missiles explode against the barriers ripping them away and letting the others finish the job. From the 35 Turian frigates just survived 14. The cruisers faired a little better. There Guardian defense system was rebooted fast enough and could shoot down some of them before they impacted. But still 13 cruisers didn't survive the swarm of homing missiles.  
The Crew on the TEC ships cheered as 34 enemy ships went down and the rest were chewed away by the other Capital ships. Beams of the Kol class battleship were proven effective against the enemy ships, since they smashed the shield away like nothing. Fighter and Bombers where released in mass from the respective carriers and ended in brutal dogfights with the fighters of the Aliens. Bombers performed hit and run attacks or harassed ships which tried to get away from the onslaught. Then the last 8 ships some of them barely holding together, turned around, attempting to flee. But Drescher wanted answers, so she ordered: „Order the Akkan and Dunov to disable the enemy flagship, I want answers and I don't let them go without them."  
She looked again out of the bridge windows, were now two Dunov and three Akkan Battlecruisers coming in sight and firing there respective abilities. Concentrated Ion particles hit the Hull of the turian flagship, which shields where shut down by the double EMP of the Dunov. The engines of the, for TEC standards small, ships flared out of existence and some minor systems exploded on the hull, mostly communication antennas and shield emitters. Than the boarding ships came into view. Small agile shuttles which would smash into the unshielded hull, seal the entrance point and release their twenty man boarding party.  
She was proud of herself. But there was one thing left to do. „What are the casualties?"  
One of the bridge officers looked at one of the Terminals and answers: „Minor Mam. 2 frigates where destroyed from the enemy Gauss weapons, 12 are crippled but can move. 1 Cruiser os lost and the Sova Carrier „Alegia" has a minor hull breach through a lucky torpedo which got past there defenses and bypassed the shields."  
„What was the payload of the Torpedo?"  
„Some kind of Dark-matter, similar to what the Vasari used for their missiles, but weaker. It was just luck that the torpedo found a weak spot. But I am sure that...  
„Admiral we have an emergency!" One of the Sensor officers shouted over to her.  
„Three enemy corvettes are closing in on three evac ships loaded with civilians."  
In an instant she was at his post, looking on the reading for herself. Than she turned around again. „Order the Darrows to fly into the atmosphere and release their fighters. We need to assist them. Also tell the General that his evac ships are in grave danger."  
„He already knows Mam, but his interceptors are not fast enough." Her Com Lieutenant turned again to his console.  
„Admiral the enemy ships are 20 seconds away from optimal firing range. We also have a picture now" Drescher walked back to her chair in the middle of the bridge. „Pack it on the main Holo projector." There was a low humming noise and suddenly the bridge was bathed in orange light that lasted several seconds. Than view screen appeared in the middle of the orange hologram, which showed three sleek, alien vessels, closing in fast on three standard TEC freighters. Than there was a faint blue flash and blue coated shoots flew in the direction of the freighters engines. Hitting them death center and sending the clumsy ship to the ground. The other two ships didn't last longer. Torpedos were launched, slammed into their helpless pray and letting the freighters explode from the inside.  
Every eye on the bridge turned to Drescher which sat in her command chai, digging her nails into the armrest, shaking with anger. With a low, dangerous voice she said the words, nobody on the bridge would soon forget: „ We escaped the Alliance to save our people, just to have them again killed by the next Alien scum. No, not again. The gloves are off. They killed three hundred thousand civilians today and we will let them pay for it." She turned to the communication section: „ Send a report to the HQ. Tell them what happend here. Also has the boarding party come up with anything?"  
„They have captured some high ranked officers and what they suppose is the leader of this fleet."  
Drescher eyes wide a bit, than they narrowed again : „Tell them to bring them here, I have some questions."

* * *

Uhu, what has Drescher in mind for the Turians? I know it (or not, who knows?) So, Chapter two is finally up. Sorry, but I don't have much time to write and it will take some time to write the next one. Also I have some other projects, that need my attention (like exploding chocolate milk. Yeah i am quite insane.). So don't think I had abbandon this fic, if I stay silent for some months. Yep this was all I wanted to say, oh wait one thing left. I am currently still on the hunt for a beta reader (wrote to ten or so but did't get anything back yet.), so if anyone has interest in it, PM me and we dicuss it.

This was it from me, see ya later guys.


	3. Revenge of the Thousands

**Revenge of the thousands**

_3 days after the First contact._

Captain Atlas was transferred to earth and was again interrogated by TEC forces. In his first interrogation made by Fleet Admiral Drescher, which brought Atlas at the brink of death, he revealed many things, which were revealed after the translation program was finished. The Senate ordered an emergency meeting to decide what to do in this, for the humans of Earth, new situation.

* * *

_5 days AFC (after First contact)._

Word spread what happened on Shanxi and the uproar in the population was great. Nearly every civilian and Soldier wanted revenge for the 330.000 (300.000 civilians) deaths during the battle of Shanxi. Suggestions of a ceasefire between the TEC and the Aliens grew weaker and weaker.

* * *

_9 days AFC_

The Senate came to a conclusion. The old TEC law was reinstated.

Military equipment was build in Mass as more and more soldier joint the ranks of the TEC. The shipyards in the orbit of mars spit out 30 ships per day. Even the order for 6 new Titans and even 1 prototype Titan was given.

Every planet with a population over 50 million had to built an star fortress for protection. Every planet with a population over 1 Billion had to built a twin fortress for protection.

The President of the TEC Senate was given the overall order over the TEC fleets and military.

The use of A-B and C ( Atomic-Biological-Chemical) weapons against Civilian targets was allowed.

Every attempt to hinder the military afford against the alien threat, was seen as treason of the highest grade. The punishment for it, death.

In the meanwhile a translation program was invented to interrogate the POWs which were held in a prison on Luna.

Captain Atlas was proven guilty in all charges against him and got the death sentence.

His execution was public and send live on every news channel in the TEC territory.

* * *

_14 days AFC_

The „Pride of Sol" and her two sister ships, the „Beautiful vengeance" and the „Distancia", are finished. Experimental, 12km long and 1 km high, Super Titans, that Field not one, but four Heavy Plasma accelerator and even one experimental Novalith Cannon, positioned in the center of the ship.

The form of the Super Titan, is a combination of both Titans. The long gun barrel form with the wall like wings spreading from the stern over three quarters of the ship.

20 Heavy gauss Turrets are installed on the top and bottom of the „walls".

Uncountable laser and auto cannon emplacements doting the hull. Covering every angel of the ship.

10 heavy missile batteries with 25 Launching pots each were placed in the middle of the „walls". The Titan fields 3 corvette squadrons instead of fighter squadrons.

* * *

_16 days AFC_

Drescher looked over the sea of ships that laid before her. Tiny supply ships, raced between the Capital ships and Titans. She had to admit, the command over an Super Titan is better than just over a normal Titan.

Her memories went back to the ceremony for the deaths that was held 3 days after the first contact war. She could still remember, that after the ceremony, Supreme Admiral Hackett came to see her. With him were two other Admirals, both having the small golden bar under their Admiral stars, labeling them as Armada Admirals.

Hackett congratulated her to her Victory and did something Drescher had not expected. From one of his Pockets he took a small black box, opened it and before she could do anything, he pinned the small golden bar under her admiral star.

„Congratulation Armada Admiral. And have fun with your new ship."

And that she did. After giving the command of her old Titan the TDN „Ultius" to a very capable Captain named Alicia Shepard, she was brought to one of the shipyards over Mars to be the first on the new Ship of mass destruction. She chuckled a bit at that thought.

,Indeed, a Novalith cannon is an WMD and placed on a ship, maybe they should call this types of Titans SMDs.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ship VI.

„ Admiral, the briefing starts in 20 minutes. Please Connect to fleet-com."

„Acknowledged."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. After a few seconds she felt the tingling sensation of the needle that connected to her spine and the cold feeling when her mind connected to the virtual reality of fleet-com.

(/connecting)

(/connection complete)

(You are entering channel: Fleet-com Briefing room 4.)

(please follow the rules and Guidelines of this channel.)

(If you have a problem, please contact a service VI)

(Enjoy your stay.)

Drescher opened her virtual eyes. In front of her was the large holographic hall, that replaced the normal briefing rooms known from the 20 century.

Rows upon rows of Captains surrounded the center, where the admirals stood. Behind her stood the recently promoted Alicia, chatting with the Admirals of the two Ankylon Titans of Dreschers new armada.

„Attention! Supreme Admiral on deck!"

Immediately every chatter in the virtual room stopped and every eye moved to the platform. The Captains jumped from their seats to salute, while the other Admirals just stood there, arms behind there backs and legs in the „at ease position".

Admiral Hackett returned the salute before he said:

„At ease."

and turned to an holographic projection of the Galaxy that appeared in the middle of the room.

„ As you all know, we have been attacked by an Alien species, that is, surpassing as its sound, less advanced than we are. They are calling them self the Turians and are part of an galactic community named the Council."

Hackett turned away from the hologram, which had now Blue, Red and Yellow outlines.

„As you can see the council holds a relative big part of this Galaxy, but don't let your eyes be fooled. They are depending on the same gate network that we are using to fasten our Transport. So they are a many relay dead Zones that we can ignore."

Parts of the Hologram turned grey.

„Also we are just at war with the Turian, at least for this moment. So our operations will be limited to their borders. But it is still a fifth of this galaxy."

More parts turned grey the rest pulsates now in a bright red. Black dots appeared in the red zone, lines connected each of them.

„This," Hackett pointed on the Black dots, „are our targets. Each of these systems holds one to two colonies, with a population of over 100.000. You may ask where we got this information from, I can tell you, you will not like it."

He looked down for a second than again at the hologram.

„The Pirate faction is again with us and has started to raid convoys and even some planets which are not included in this Map. On your Missions you will not fire at any Pirate ships that is not firing on you."

Blue arrows appeared on the map each labeled with either 1st , 2nd or 3th Armada.

„ This are your Missions in this war. You will destroy every planet in your way. You are allowed to use A,B and C weapons against Military targets and if necessary against Civilian ones. You will follow your rout until you reach their Capital, Palavan. While the 2nd and the 3rd Armada will lay siege on the Capital, the first fleet while take a little detour."

He turned his gaze now to Drescher. In the meanwhile the arrow labeled 1st Armada made a sharp turn and pointed at a black star, which appeared in the grey zone.

„Your Armada will act as backup, while a diplomatic corps will speak to this council for a ceasefire."

Disapproving murmurs went through the rows of captains and even some Admirals looked disgusted. But the noise settled itself as Hackett began to talk again.

„ I know that you are not liking, that we are negotiating with an Alien species, but our economy is not strong enough to support a long war. So after we took Palavan as an insurance, we will force the council to a ceasefire on our terms. If they don't accept, than we will crush them with the full might of the TEC military."

Hackett looked though the crowed one last time, before he raised his voice again.

„We came here to survive, to begin a new life, but again the war found us. The TEC didn't started this war and we didn't even want it. But we are the once that will finish it, by any means necessary. We will defend our citizens from more harm."

Hackett paused before he locked up and saluted to the audience.

„For Earth..."

Before Hackett could finish his sentence, Xilvi, the Tactical AI of Acturus station appeared next to the galaxy map.

„Supreme Admiral Hackett, we have an emergency."

Her face turned to the map that changed in the form of a Planet.

„ We have lost contact to Attire II ten hours ago. When our satellite system came back online, it reviled this."

The Image changed again. Showing angular shaped ships hovering in the Orbit. Every Captain and Admiral in the room stared in shock as they recognized the ships as Turians.

Xilvi began again to speak:

„ The relive fleet arrived 20 minutes after this video was made. The Planet and its 2,4 billion inhabitants are lost to heavy orbital bombardment."

The AI felt silent. Hacketts face darkened. Before he began to speak in a low voice.

„Its happening again. First the Vasary, slaughtering us before we could arm ourselves. Than the Advent, striking when we needed a break and now the Turians, attacking us when we want to live in peace. They wiped out our colony and raised the price they have to pay."

He turned his face, twisted between rage and sorrow, to the audience, that awaited his command.

„ Change of Plans. With this act of cruelty against TEC citizens I Supreme Admiral Augustus Steven Hackett, call for the enforcement of Trade Order Law § 24 line 788. The Turians and its allies, the Citadel Council are now the declared enemies of the Trader Emergency Coalition and its governmental body the Trade Order.

With this I authorize the use of Nova grade planet crushers.

1 st Armada take the immediate rout to the Citadel, to take the central command of the Council."

Than he lifted his head higher, putting his hand on the chest.

„I remind you of your oat you swear by entering in the TEC Military. „We will protect our civilians at any cost and will crush every enemy that dears to threat them."

With one last motion his fist shoot forward, wile he shout,

„For Earth,"

The Captains and Admirals stood up and raised their fists in a similar salute than they said in union,

„and the TEC!"

Hacketts hard features soften as he said:

„Than get your fleets together. Load in the last supplies. Operation Payback will start in 12 hours from now. Dismissed."

Right at the moment he said dismissed, Dreschers vision darkened as she was transferred to the real world again.

* * *

_03.05.2139 ESD (Earth standart Date)_

_Citadel_

_Council Tower_

_Private Meeting chamber_

_1 hour after the start of Operation „Payback"_

„What has the hierarchy done this time?"

Tevos nearly screamed in Sparatus face. After she got the report about a Turian strike force attacking a civilization that was just discovered and get beaten back she immediately called for this meeting. She was goddess be dammed furious and the innocent looking face, Sparatus made, did't helped cooling her nerves.

„I don't know what you are talking about or even why there is an emergency meeting."

Valern entered the chamber, closing the soundproof door behind him.

„We both now what you did behind the relay 314. Attacking an Alien species in an first contact situation is not a very good introduction to our society."

Sparatus eyes narrowed,

„This where classified military information of the hierarchy. How do you know..."

„ YOU know you can't keep something secret from the Salarien union Sparatus. And don't change the topic. This meeting is about how to deal with an enraged alien civilization that is far more advanced in technology then we are."

A blue aura started to flare around her for a split second. Surprisingly nobody noticed it.

„We don't even know if they are really more advanced as we are. If we would mobilize the whole Turian fleet we could..."

„What could we do Sparatus?"

This time Valern interupted him.

„ Losing our whole fleet? Leaving the border to the Terminus system undefended? They posses DEWs Spartus. They destroyed one of your dreadnoughts in one shoot. And with the actions of your Admiral we lost any chance to reason with them. They will want blood for the civilians your man killed."

„What civilians? What are you talking about Valern?"

Tevos stepped in again.

„Didn't you read the last orders the Admiral gave before the communication was interrupted? He gave the order to destroy three fleeing freighters, which where unarmed and believing your scans they carried at least 100.000 Male, female and even child equivalents of the unknown race, each. You took the gloves off for them and now they would what revenge."

During her speech Sparatus shrunk more and more till Tevos was towering over him like a mother over her child that had done something bad. But before he could give an answer, his Omni-tool beeped. Quickly to avoid anymore triads form Tevos he accepted the call, in the presence of the councilors.

„ Councilor we have an emergency. The spy probe, we left at the relay 314, registered over a three hundred objects arriving through the relay. We have a video footage now."

A small screen opened and a video of the empty space around a relay was displayed.

But the space did't stayed empty, 10 seconds later a Wall of ships arrived fanning out and leaving room for something, that passed though five seconds later. A huge ship even larger than the relay itself passed through creating a shockwave at arriving.

Than the huge ship turned showing five holes in the front.

The face of every councilor showed surprise and disbelief as this singular ship defied all the, to them, known laws of Physic by simply turing its massive bow towards the camera without breaking apart.

Just as Sparatus wanted to close the screen and ecuse himslef to a more private area, common known as restrooms, the ship fired.

A massive projectile flew through the empty space, the probe following it with one of its five cameras. Several seconds later the destination of the projectile was clear. The Garden world nearby.

Before even on of the councilors could say something the projectile impacted on the world, exploding in a giant Mushroom cloud. Torrents of fire washed over the surface of the Garden world, vaporizing Forests in a second, turning lakes into clouds of steam, changed deserts into glass shards and even melts mountains that are several kilometers high into hills of barely 100 meter. The fires ravaged until every Oxygen in the atmosphere was used and the former live bristling planet was an lifeless rock without even an atmosphere.

During the destruction of the planet, the ships cleared the relay. making room for a second wave that moved trough the relay. Shocking the council with the fact that this new race, the Turians pissed off, not only has one of this ships but two.

Than the screen just blacked out.

Before any of the councilors could say something, the young technician at the other end spoke again:

„ The drone was destroyed after the destruction of the planet. This footage you saw is nearly an hour old. I will contact you again when we have something for you."

The link closed. The chamber was in utterly silence. Just looks where exchanged at first. Tevos was even angrier than before. Her biotics flared ready to crush Sparatus at any moment. Valerns face was deep in thoughts already thinking about how, the galactic community could stop a race this advanced and this enraged.

Sparatus only felt fear, not only from the new race that threats them, but also to not leave this room alive, with Tevos standing in the escape path.

* * *

Yep, I am back and still alive, as well is this fic.

Just had some major exames that took my whole freetime and swallowed it in one bite. But now I am back and still on the hunt for an Beta reader that can correct this mess of a story and turn it in something nicer.

Also I wanted to ask if there are some military experts that can tell me if I should leave the Leopard in the story or swap it to the T-90?

I watched a documentation about it, claiming to be better than the Abrahams and the Leo, so I want your opinion.

Also I have plans for the TEC Normandy that should appeal you.

And no it is not a Capital ship and not a Titan because, it should be a stealth FRIGATE.

As every time leave a comment or just like and/or hate the story.


	4. Collateral Damage

**Collateral Damage**

The capital of Mermidon, a garden world in Turian space, was a beautiful sight during the last hours of its 26 hours day.

As the last rays of its first sun slowly vanish behind the horizon and its second sun also begins to slowly vanish

The Asari Asira A`nara sat on a cliff that made the top of a small mountain not fa from the outskirts of the busy city

Her deep blue skin glowed in the last ray of the sun, as she stretch her limbs after the long flight from Illium to Mermidon.

She waited patiently for her sister to get the cooling unit with the illium wine, that they wanted to share on their birthday.

She smiled as she thought about how rare Asari twins are and how funny it was to confuse their mother by changing cloth or putting on the same.

Just as she thought about the last prank they played with their mother, she heard a quite rumble from behind her and turned around to see the white frame of the cooling unit falling out of the small shuttle, they had used to get her.

It was followed by a slender blue figure that staggered a bit before it fell face first into the mud.

Shaking her head Asira got up and walked towards the sprawled out figure of her sister Shalina, which slowly rose to her feet, tying to wipe the mud from her face, but only smearing it over a greater area.

Asira still holding back her laughter as she began to speak.

" I know as a archeologist you like playing in the mud, but do you really have to do it in your free time too?"

Instead of answering Shalina just used her arm sleeve to wipe some of the mud of her face before she opened her mouth to give a reply.

Her words were swallowed by the sudden roar of an engine that belongs to an aircraft, passing over them.

The both looked up, confusion plastering their face, as this area is know for its quietness, being far away from eventual flight corridors.

Asira tried to identifies what had disturbed there evening, but was only greeted with the sound of three more engines and hot air that nearly blew her off the cliff.

Than she could see them clearly. Four oddly shaped aircraft that flew towards the city with high speed. The leading one as big as a small frigate with four engines that glowed in the evening sun remembered Asira of something she saw in the past.

She could figure it out what it was, but then her eyes wide in realisation.

It was the day when their mother took them to an museum about prespaceflight technology.

They even had some old Asari war machines there.

One of them in particular had fascinated Asira on that day, but now the sight of it stroke fear in her heart as she watched as the lead aircraft opened its bomb bays.

As quick as she could Asira jumped in the small shuttle trying to reaching for the com unit and choosing the frequency of Mermidons spaceport.

"Mermidon spaceport, this is shuttle 13-D9 do you read me? There are enemy aircraft heading for the city, plea copy."

Only static answered her, she was just about to try it another time as a scream from outside interrupted her.

Quickly she rushed back to the entrance hatch just to see the form of her sister sprinting towards the shuttle. Two of the enemy machines clearly seen behind her.

One of the enemy fighters opened a small hatch on the side of its cockpit, revealing the six barrelled 20 mm machine gun and opened fire.

Yellow tracer fire lashed out towards the fleeing Asari and she watched in horror as brown geysers erupted around her sister.

Than everything slowed down, they both stared in each others eyes, Asira saw the muted plea for help and fear in the eyes.

Than the chest of Shalina blew forward, spraying Asira with the blood of her sister.

The eyes of Asira that could now focus on something else, imitatively focused on the picture behind the smouldering remains of Shalina. The pillars of smoke that rose form the now burning City. If somebody would look closer he could still see the ongoing explosions that threw up derbies and body of unfortunate civilians.

But that picture did't reach the brain of Asira, as it was stuck in a loop of thought that centred around a single question that rumoured in her thoughts.

"Why this planet? Why this day?"

No question for the who or why, but this loop ended as the second fighter shoot a missile right at the centre of the small shuttle.

Asiras live ended in a small explosion, that riped the eezo core of the shuttle apart.

Over the still smoking remains of the former shuttle descended two Dorrows through the atmosphere. Spitting out fighter, bomber and gunships in the process.

* * *

Over the Agriculture world Thalmor, Admiral Ingrid Schwale watched, as the six Marza dreadnoughts on her fleet prepared white phosphor bombs, to burn the wast fields of the planet to hell.

Her husband was the pilot of one of the fighters that were shot down by the Turian frigates in the battle of Shanxi. Her methods were especial brutal and her crew respected her for it.

One two Turian planets in her path were already molten slag.

Turned inside out by cyclone torpedos. Massive missiles that increase the pressure in the inner mantle of the planet, increasing the volcanic activity an earthquake intensity.

Every death of a planet was recorded on video, so that she could watch her revenge again and again, until her mind is satisfied.

Her plan for the planet below her feet was also cruel and slow.

The phosphor bombs would set the large fields ablaze. That would produce tons of CO2, which would devastate the eco system.

The same time the phosphor bombs would hit, high powered EMP blast from the Dunov would ensure that no electronic devise on the planet would remain intact, forcing the population to leave there homes and degenerate to mere caveman to survive.

Those who had tried to flee from the planet were cached and send to large laboratory.

There they were used as living test subjects. Testing new types of chemical and biological weapons on them to ensure that the TEC could wipe out every alien species in the galaxy in a quick and brutal strike.

Hundreds of prisoners died through this test in the first days of the war. Thousand of man, woman and even children would follow. Dieing the same slow, cruel way.

* * *

In the meanwhile, the second fleet of the first armada reached the first Turian core world.

The planet Modrack was a Turian garden world of over 2 Billion inhabitants.

Its huge green forest could be seen from space and the corral banks that lined the shores were a must seen for every Turian in the herachy.

Now the lush green forest turned brown and the seas were filled with the grey remains of large corrals.

On the observation deck of his ragnarov titans, Admiral Jack Harper enjoyed the view he had on the dieing beneath him.

With a glass of good whiskey in his hand he sat in the only seat of the large observation deck.

Quiet classic music played in the background as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Than he putt the glass an the armrests and lifted his hand.

The signal for the ship VI to fire the main plasma accelerator.

A low rumble went through the ships as the ball of superheated plasma rushed through the coils that accelerated it further.

After a few seconds of travelling it hit the atmosphere and from one second to the other the planet was ablaze. The live eating virus, a weapon inspired by a tabletop game from the 20 century, created a unique gas when it consumes the biomass of a planet. When the concentration of the gas was high enough, everything that was hotter than 500°C could ignite it and burn the planet.

Jack smiled as he watched the wall of flames, racing over the planet. Burning everything in there path.

After the spectacle he asked in the empty room:

"Did you recorded all this?"

Out of thin air appeared a blue shimmering figure. Her body, clearly feminine was collection of data streams, and her long blue hair floated in an nonexistent wind.

As she began to speak, her voice seemed to come from everywhere In the room.

" Yes Admiral, everything is recorded and stored in your personal files."

Jack nodded.

"Good, I might wish to upload it on Facebook to show the people at home how the TEC deals with threats to humanity."

" Is there something else I can assist you with?"

Her voice lacked of any emotion like ever , but Harper could have sworn that there was some sort of sarcastic undertone in her voice. But he dismissed this thought.

" No Cerberus, you can go and prepare the destruction of the next planet."

As he said this, the blue woman vanished, disappearing in a cloud of virtual particles and negative loaded air.

* * *

Weapon testing facility 2

Mars

four days after start of operation "Payback"

Commander Aviary Jones watch with amusement as the newest weapon in the TEC arsenal, went through the test, the military had set up for it.

The new Mech, codename "Wolf", was a four legged dog shaped mech. 3 meters long and 30 centimetres wide, strong enough to ripe apart cruiser armour with a single strike from its claws.

His razor sharp teeth could bite through steel reinforced concrete and the rail gun inside his mouth shooting 7.62 mm flechette rounds can punch through every infantry class armour in one shoot.

They would make a fine addition to the new TEC mechanic devision that would be used to take over the Turians central command.

He turned to one of his adjutants.

"Status of operation 'Blind dart'?"

His gruff voice cut through the silence in the observation chamber.

His adjutant, a major in his mid thirty's, hasty looked on one of his data pads before he answered.

" They should start the infiltration of the enemy central command now, Sir. They should complete there mission in a few hours."

"Good, lets hope they don't screw it up."

With that he turned his attention back to the wolf, that had hunt down a captured Turian and was now tearing through its body.

* * *

Citadel

traffic observation

01:00 pm

Saliona was bored. Not only did she get the night shift, but no, she had to cover up for her friends too, which was currently dating a hot Turian in the dark star lounge.

How she knew it? She received a goddess be dammed photo with her girlfriend and that hot sob.

But that was not all. Of all night shifts she got the traffic control. The only thing you had to do for six hours were, sit there and look on a screen, alone, with nobody to talk to and no coffee because somebody broke the synthesiser again.

Goddess she hated her job.

But suddenly the screen in front of her lit up, showing five unidentified objects heading for the citadel in a perfect arrow formation.

'What in all hells is going on.'

She tapped a few buttons on her omni tool and the on the screen to get the picture clearer, she even leaned forward to get a better view.

She was so concentrated that she overheard the hiss of air as the door slid open and the quite sound of metal gliding over nylon.

The only moment Saliona realised that something was wrong, was when the holo screen suddenly came nearer. It took the rest of her two last seconds of live to realise that her head had been cut off.

Behind her shimmered the air and four humanoid figures in black armour appeared.

The one behind the now dead asari cleaned his knife with a pice of cloth, before he sheeted it again.

Than he spoke with an emotionless and filtered voice.

"Raven alpha to all teams, operation 'blind dart' is a go!"

* * *

And there I am again, sorry it took a bit longer than I had expected to finish this chapter, but my own laziness came in the way and also the release of Saints Row IV.

To make it up to you and to give you the chance to get a place in this story, I want to play a small game with you. The First one who can guess from which book the knew mecha is that I implemented in this story can have his either his very own OC on the Normandy or a sentence or thing a character of his choice must say or do.

The small game will end when the next chapter is released and that would be in three to four weeks. Maybe.

Till than and I hope you will be there when there is, " The battle of the Citadel" a mindfuck chapter that will screw with the whole storyline of Mass Effect.

And I know that the Citadel should be blown apart in this chapter, but I needed to write what is going on in the galaxy and how sick the Admirals can get. Also I wanted to thank you for the now 100 Favs, the 131 Followers and the now over 10.000 views!

Thanks guys. This story is far from finished and on the next big bang will follow an even greater one.


End file.
